


Mine

by tenshi6



Category: Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure PWP, that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I decided on this title since Holmes is very possessive about Watson.

John let out a growl of complaint as he felt a palm brushing over his back downwards to rest on his hips. It had been a long and exhausting day and all he wanted to have some sleep but those fingers had been keeping distracting him for ten minutes by now.

“I know you’re awake.” A manly tone whispered against his ear, the soft, hot breath sending the chill up his spine and he couldn’t help a resigned grin forming on his lips.

“You’re pretty smart.” He turned back to face a very handsome Sherlock Holmes.

“Of course.” He grinned even wider than before and John let out a whimper.

“Holmes, I want to have some sleep.” He stated seriously but looked like Sherlock didn’t care about it, not even the slightest. He wrapped a hand around John’s waist, pulling him closer so the man could feel his hardness.

“I’m horny.” He panted in the most seductive tone Watson had ever heard and felt his own manhood awakening. ‘Damn you.’ He swore in his mind, knowing Holmes wouldn’t let him get away till he gets what he wants.

“I can feel it.” John grinned and found themselves kissing breathlessly at the next moment. They moved almost in the same second, leaning forward, opening their mouths to taste each other. Sherlock forced his tongue into John’s mouth, exploring it despite he had already known it quite well; they had kissed many times before.

A loud moan escaped from John as Sherlock rolled on top of him, pinning him down by his wrists. Though Watson would have never admitted it, Sherlock’s eagerness aroused him very much. He didn’t have to admit it since his reactions betrayed him. 

He struggled against Sherlock when the older rubbed his erection against his, now his mouth moved from his mouth to his neck, sucking and biting the skin. Watson knew quite well Sherlock was making dirty sounds to drive him crazy and truth to be told, it worked.

Finally, John’s hands were freed and he could place them on Sherlock’s back while the man was moving downwards, licking his nipples to tease him a bit then lower, to his firm abdomen then even lower, to reach John’s pants and pull it off hastily. 

“You have agreed to it unusually easily today.” Sherlock teased but silenced Watson with his lips before he could complain about it. While they were kissing passionately, the older’s fingers stroked John’s inner thighs gently, parting them a bit, drawing lines on it.

They broke the kiss after a good minute and Sherlock didn’t hesitate to take John’s now full-hard cock into his mouth, sucking on it hard. The other let out a low groan of satisfaction, grabbing the sheets under him, bucking his hips against Sherlock’s mouth.

“Oh, God.” Watson moaned as the man deep-throated him without a single problem. He could feel Sherlock’s smirk of satisfaction against his flesh but his mind was already too blank to take notice of such a thing. A few more tongue swirling around the thick organ and Sherlock pulled back, kicking his own pants off in a hurry. Then he leant over Watson to grab the oil from their bedside table, their erection brushing against each other as the older man was trying to reach the thing.

He covered his hand then his cock with the oil and tossed aside the empty bottle. Sherlock stopped for a bare second to admire the view in front of him, having Watson lying on the wide bed, legs spread, lips swollen from the too much kissing and biting, his cheeks flushed, eyes half-opened, his look filled with desire. He thought he would cum just by looking at him so he spread Watson’s legs even wider pushing two fingers against his hole, soon adding the third one. John’s body tensed and he grimaced in discomfort but knew everything would be better in not even a minute so he could deal with this kind of pain. Sherlock made a few scissoring movements to stretch him then withdrew the fingers, placing Watson’s legs on his shoulders and his erection at the man’s puckering entrance.

He slammed into him without warning and Watson’s back arched at the sudden pain. This wasn’t their first time of course, but it still did hurt every time they had done it. He was pretty sure he would never get used to this feeling. “I’m sorry.” Sherlock panted against him with a slight glint of guilt in his voice and leant forward, catching his lips for a sloppy kiss to ease his pain.

“Ahh, it’s…ahh… okay.” Watson whined under him after the kiss, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck and gave him an encouraging smile. “You may move now.”

Sherlock didn’t have to be told twice and pulled back slowly just to immediately thrust back again, causing Watson to moan even louder, digging his nails into the flesh of Sherlock’s back but neither of them cared about it. A few more thrusts and it wasn’t painful for Watson any more, his whole body was now trembling in pure pleasure as Sherlock continued rocking his hips.

After a well-aimed thrust Watson let out a vulgar moan and his legs fell from his shoulders. Sherlock had obviously found his sweet spot and if it hadn’t been enough for Watson, grabbed his erection to stroke it in time with his thrusts, bringing even more bliss to him. This was just too much to bear and soon Watson’s body went numb then came with a loud cry, spilling his seeds into Sherlock’s waiting palm. As the muscles tightened around his cock, Sherlock reached his climax, too, emptying himself into the man under him then collapsed on top of him, both of them sweating, trying to catch their breaths.

“Now, we should sleep.” Sherlock grinned happily against Watson giving him a weak kiss.

Watson decided not to reply for this and just responded to the kiss, slowly drifting off to sleep with Sherlock Holmes on top of him.


End file.
